Dreams
by IndigoLockheart
Summary: Who is Tifa Lockhart? Why is Amy dreaming of her? Are they dreams or are they memories? I edited Chp 4
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong only to the ones who created them.**

**The Dream**

**Chapter One **

**Nightmare**

It was cold and dark in the house, or at least Tifa Lockhart, thought it was a house. She had no idea where she was or even how she had gotten here. One thing was for sure, she was cold. Tifa awoke on a bed in a small (what she thought was a guest room). Tifa jumped off the bed checking herself, making sure nothing had happen to her.

"Nothing, thank God."

Tifa looked at her surroundings. A small candle flickered on the coffee table in front of her. She walked to the wall looking for a light switch but did not find one. The room looked very old and very untidy.

"Whoever lived here did not take very good care of this room." Tifa made her way to the window, "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself, looking out. It was to dark to see anything outside. Tifa did not know if shewas still in Nibelhim; not even the bright lights from Golden Saucer were visible. "Asuming that I am still in Nibelhim." Tifa bit her fingernail, nervous at the thought of being taken away from her home.

_BAM!_

Tifa jumped at the sound of a gun being fired. Her heart began to beat a million beats a minute. Just what she needed; stuck in a house with a lunatic. And to make it worse he has a gun.

Tifa waited patently by the door; listening for another shot. To her relief, there was no other. She stepped out the door into an elegant hall. This new room was very well lit. She was on the second floor of an enormous mansion. There on ceiling hung a beautiful chandler. the walls held lovely paintings and just below her to the left was a lovely grand piano.

'Wow! I would love to know what it feels like to play that beauty!'

Music could be heard in the distance. "A party maybe? or a radio?" she asked herself.

_Thud!_

Tifa gasped at that sound. She covered her mouth, hoping beyond hope that whoever it was did not hear her. 'It sounded like it came from down stairs.'

Edging her way toward the rail she saw the figure of a man. Although she could see his silhouette, she could not see anything else; nothing on his face, not even the color of his clothes. He was standing over a body, of a man, who was wearing a dark blue business suit.

'I've seen that suit before, he was a Turk.' Blood began to soak the wooden floor. Tifa continued to stare that the figure, fear began to fill her body. Her eyes began to fill with tears. The figure turned slowly toward her. He raised his gun, aiming it right at her head.

'No, please.' Tifa backed away slowly, so not to startle the man, looking for a way out. 'What is it you want from me?'

**Your life.**


	2. Joy's File

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to the ones who created them. **

**First I would like to say thank you to everyone who read and sent me reviews.**

**Dreams**

**Chapter Two**

**Joy's File**

Amy awoke screaming. Her body was covered with sweat and her breathing was out of control.

What had just happened? Was it a dream or was it real? It sure as hell felt real.

Amy Hart was a 22 year young woman. She had light brown, shoulder length hair, caramel color eyes and white skin. Yes, she needed a tan, but it was impossible with everything that was going on in her life right now.

Amy is an employee for Shinra Inc. She has been working there for almost two years now. She really doesn't do much except for; answering the phone; delievering and receiving files; and setting up appointments for the many different officials who worked for Shinra Inc. Amy was just your "Average" employee.

But what just happened?

Amy got out of bed, "Shit!" She looked at her alarm clock. Six thirty in the morning, which means she only had thirty minutes to dress and get to work.

"Damn it, of all the times to be late!"

Today was going to be a big-no, huge-day at Shinra Inc. Some big shot was to return and present his findings at the Northern Cave, which had many officials excited.

Amy was going to be the one who pours the coffee. Hey, someone has to do it, right? She didn't know why anyone would want her at the meeting, but it was going to put extra money in her pocket.

Since Amy began working at Shinra Inc., two years ago, she had noticed some of the "big wigs" have always treated her a little "special". She really had no idea why, but it felt very, very creepy. Amy enjoyed her job, but to be honest, everyone there gave her the creeps. Once when she saw President Rufus Shinra leaving the building, Amy had crushed her can of soda. To make it worse, she didn't even feel herself do it.

"Wow! Who pissed you off, Amy?" her close friend, Joy, asked looking at the can.

Strange things were beginning to happen to Amy and it scared her, but the nightmare was different.

She rushed out of her apartment, got in her car, drove as fast as she could (without getting a ticket) to the Shinra building. Amy ran to the conference room and peeked inside to see Joy looking over something that resembles a file.

Amy quietly opened the door, "Sorry, I'm late." she said as she stepped in.

Joy quickly closed the file, "Damn it! Don't do that!"

Amy smiled, "Sorry. What are you looking at anyways?" She made her way toward Joy, who placed the file quickly in her purse.

"Nothing important," she replied, "So how was your morning?"

Amy stuck out her tongue at Joy. Both women began to set up the conference room for the meeting. It really wasn't much of a hard task but Amy was glad to have Joy with her.

Joy began to prepare the coffee and the breakfast muffins, while Amy laid out the coffee mugs and napkins on the large table. As she went around the table, Amy noticed Joy's purse on the chair and it was open; the file in plain view.

JTP was written on the label. Amy ignored it. It really had nothing to do with her anyways.

"Okay, that's it." Joy said, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Amy smiled, "Want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Joy exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little pre schooler, "Let's go to Jake's Diner across the street!"

"Why? Wait don't tell me," Amy placed her hands on her hips, "Tom is going to be there, right?"

The other woman smiled, her green eyes sparkled, "That's not the only reason I go, you know."

"Well the food sucks, so what other reason is there?"

The two women left the conference room, making their way toward the main entrance.

"Hold on," Joy stopped, "I forgot my purse."

"It's just a purse, besides no one is going into the room for at least another hour," Amy replied. The conference room was on the 46th floor and she did not want to wait that long. "Just leave it. You can pick it up later."

Amy could see Joy was debating the issue in her head. "I'll be right back," she said, running toward the elevator.

"What is so damn important about her purse?" Then Amy remembered the file. "Something important is in that file and Joy doesn't want to lose it."

Five minutes passed and there was no sign of Joy.

Ten minutes and still no Joy.

Fifteen minutes later, "I'm sorry, Amy." Joy said out of breath.

"What did you do? Run a marathon?" Amy asked laughing.

Joy smiled weakly, "Let's just go, okay?"

Joy turned back toward the elevator, as if she was looking for someone and Amy was sure now that whatever Joy held in that file was very important and Joy was very scared of losing it.


	3. What do they know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. Same goes for the other chapters**.

**Dreams**

**Chapter Three**

**What do they know?**

"I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with blue berry waffles, instead of toast, please. Oh and the strongest cup of coffee you have. Lord knows I will be needing that." Amy smiled to the waitress.

"No problem," the waitress smiled back, "And for you, miss?" She turned to Joy, who was looking out the diner window, staring at the Shinra building's main entrance. "Miss?" She tried again.

"Joy!" Amy banged the table with her fist on the table, causing both the waitress and Joy to jump.

"What?"

"Are you going to order something or not?"

Joy picked up the menu, "I'm sorry, I'll have the special, wheat toast and orange juice, large, please."

"Great," the waitress picked up the menus, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Amy made sure that girl was out of range and turned to Joy, "Alright, want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Joy looked shocked at Amy's question. "What do you mean?" Joy asked, looking around hoping no one heard Amy.

"Don't you 'what do you mean' me!" Amy said sounding angry, "you are hiding something from me. Now I-" Amy paused as the waitress brought the drinks. "Thank you," again she waited, turned toward Joy and spoke softly. "I want to know what is going on. Why are you so scared? What are you so scared of? You weren't like this in the conference room, even after we left, you seemed fine. Only when you realized your purse was left in the room did your attitude change."

"Now," Amy continue, "are you going to tell me what you are hiding or do I have to find out myself. All I really have to do is go to your boss's achieves to find-"

"No! No please Amy." Joy finally said, "He doesn't know I have it."

"Yeah, I figured," Amy folded her arms, "So are you going to tell me?"

Joy shook her head, "I can't," Amy was about to protest but Joy stopped her and said, "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I don't understand some the things that are in the file" Joy sighed. "Just give me sometime to figure things out, that's all I ask."

Amy's expression soften, "Fine, but if something is wrong, please tell me okay?"

"I will."

"Good. Now can we please eat? I know Tom made this especially for you."

Joy and Amy arrived to the conference room just as the officials began to arrive. The two women said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Amy was about to enter the room when Rude and Reno, members of the Turks, approached her.

"Sorry, Amy," the tall, dark colored man said, "orders from the boss."

"Excuse me?"

Reno smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. "The boss told us to tell you that he doesn't want you or anyone else in the room. It's a private matter and he doesn't want any 'rats' listening in." he emphases the word rats.

"What do you mean rats?" Amy was getting upset. She quickly removed Reno's arm, "Get you arm off me! What the hell is going on?"

"Woo, calm down Amy. Look I don't know what's going on. All I know is something important is missing and we don't want another file misplaced, that's all."

Amy was pissed and a little scared. Reno said a file was misplaced. Could it have been the file Joy was holding? Whatever is in that file is important and someone is pissed off. Did they know that Joy had the file? Finding Joy would have been a good idea, but if Amy ran to tell her, then they (whoever 'they' is) would know Joy might know something.

Why didn't Joy just tell her in the first place? Amy saw Reno's expression; he was studying her face, looking for something, anything that would give her away.

"What are you staring at?"

"I love looking at your eyes." He answered.

Rude cleared his throat, "Look, just go back to your desk, Amy. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"And what, prey tell, is going to happen to me?" Amy looked up at Rude. He was slightly taller than her so she really had no other choice. She could see him begin to sweat.

Rude quickly and nervously adjusted the collar of his shirt, "That's-It's just…umm…"

"Come on Rude." Reno interrupted, "we have work to do. Unlike some people."

Both men walked away, leaving behind a very confused Amy. Joy appeared and Reno whispered something in her ear.

Joy, Rude and Reno all knew something that Amy did not know; and she hated that. But to make things worse, whatever they knew had, (from what Amy was beginning to understand) something to do with her.


	4. Dreaming Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The FF7 characters belong to those who created them. **

**INDIGOLOCKHEART: Hello everyone. I just got done writing a few more chapters for this story. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R. And also check out my other story 'The Journey'! Well here we go!!!**

**Chapter Four**

**Dreaming Again**

Amy arrived at her apartment later that evening. She was tired, very tired. A nice warm bath seemed like a great idea right about now. Amy prepared the tub and began to undress. She wrapped a soft towel around her body and went to get the phone. She knew Joy was going to be calling like she always did.

Once the tub was ready, she removed her towel and entered the tub. The warm water felt wonderful against her body. She felt every single pore in her body open and release all the stress and tension she had stored in her body.

"Aww, yeah." Amy said, "This feels great." Amy giggled as she began to wash her body.

Ring!

Amy picked up her phone, checking the C.I.D. making sure it was Joy answered it, "Hey Joy."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm psyche. Duh, it's called technology retard." Joy laughed. Amy adjusted herself in the tub. She knew they were going to talk for a while.

"So how was your day?" Joy asked, sounding like she wanted to ask Amy something else.

"Well," Amy began, "except for when Rude and Reno didn't allow me to go to the meeting, everything was okay." Amy lied. Everything did not go okay. In fact everything kind of sucked after that moment. As soon as she reached her desk, some psycho wanted to speak to President Shinra. He was a tall, skinny man, with his long black hair tied in a sloppy ponytail and had on a white lab coat that looked like it had not been washed in years. And the stench was not much help either.

Amy had told him that President Shinra was at a very important meeting, but he just went on about how his life's work was more important than any 'fucking meeting that piece of crap ever attended'. Finally, Rude and Reno escorted the lunatic out. Reno soon returned telling Amy not to tell anyone what just happened. But, why? She just did not understand what was going on anymore. One thing is for sure; seeing that man sent chills down Amy's spine.

"Are you going to tell me what Reno said to you" Amy continued trying to forget that man.

"I would rather not."

"Why not? Was it something dirty?" Amy asked trying to make her friend feel better. "Knowing Reno, I bet it was."

"No, it wasn't," Joy said sounding a little more cheery, "Besides why would Reno say anything dirty to me?"

"Oh, please, he says dirty crap to everyone, including Rude."

Joy laughed. Amy was glad to hear her friend laugh. She seemed to be very frightened all morning.

"Amy, the reason I am calling is to ask you something."

"What?" Amy asked, carefully getting out of the tub.

"Tomorrow is your day off right?"

"Yeah but I very much doubt that's what you wanted to ask me." Amy said playfully.

"Do you think we can met somewhere for breakfast?"

"Sure. Where?" Amy asked, now beginning to dry her legs. "Not Jake's again, I hope."

"No." Joy replied, "How about The Heaven?"

"The Heaven? But that's a bar?" Amy was confused "Why do you want to go there so early in the morning?"

"Please Amy; I really need to talk to you."

"Okay," Amy said finally giving in. "I'll be there at eight."

"Thanks! Oh someone's at the door. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Amy hung up. "Why would anyone go to a bar so early in the morning?" She sighed, "Oh well Joy is known to do crazy things sometimes."

Amy dried off her body and rubbed lotion on. Once her P.J.'s were on she quickly jumped into bed, hoping that she would not have another nightmare. As soon as her head rested on the pillows she was out like a light.

**(Dream)**

Tifa stood quietly behind Michael, a classmate from school. He invited her to go the Shinra Mansion to do some exploring. He seemed like a nice guy so she agreed, Tifa was never a good judge of character, and now she really wished she didn't agree to come. They had just entered a room that was located in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. It was a cold and damp dungeon. There in the middle of the room was a coffin. It was covered with cob webs.

"Wow, I wonder how long that's been here. Want to open it?"

"No I don't. Michael, can we just get out of here, please."

"Come on Tifa, let's check it out. We came this far, why turn back now?" He was referring to how they found the key that opened the coffin. It took them forever to find the key that was hidden in the mansion above. Someone had left a note with clues; finding the clues meant finding the combination to the large safe on the second floor. But of course it was no easy prize, there awaited a monster and he was not to happy with being locked up.

"No leave it alone." Tifa begged. "Someone locked it up for a reason."

Michael turned around and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. The stench of alcohol was in his breath. It made her sick. Although she worked in a bar most of her life she could not stand drunk men. "Come on Tifa, no one will know." He held her tighter, "We could open it or you could give me just one kiss."

"Get off of me!" The seventeen year old girl tried with all her strength to push her off., but he was much stronger and bigger than her. "Let me go!"

"Damn it, Tifa, I waited a long time to get you alone. And now that I have you here I'm going to make you mine." He forced his dry lips on to her own, slowly moving toward her neck.

Tifa screamed as she continued to fight him. She scratched his face causing him to bleed. "You bitch!" he pushed her hard against the wall.

Pain shot allover her body as she fell to the cold hard floor. She could feel blood begin to soak the back of her head and flowing do her shirt. 'This is it.' She thought. She had no more strength left to fight.

"Finally." Michael said picking up a half unconscious Tifa, placing her on top of a coffin. "Looks like you're all mine."

Tifa could see him begin to remove his pants. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Her lips moved but no sound came out. His cold rough hands began to feel her body. Touching every inch of her, until her reached her underwear. "You won't need this, whore." He said as he ripped them off.

'No, please stop.' Tifa mouthed out. She could not find her voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something unreal.

The coffin's lid slowly began to move. Michael did not seem to notice, but a man dressed in black appeared from inside. He had pale skin, long black hair, and crimson eyes. He was wearing a gold gauntlet on his left arm.

He's eyes caught Tifa's then he looked at Michael who had just positioned himself on top of Tifa. "Look at me Bitch. I want to see your face when I break you!" As if he was flying the man quickly grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the door. He landed on his ass and began crawling backwards as soon as he saw the stranger pull out a gun.

"Get the fuck out."

Michael quickly got to his feet and ran out the door, tripping along the way because he didn't get a chance to pull his pants up.

Tifa tried to move but it was no use, she has lost a large amount of blood. She was able to see the stranger return. "Hang in there." He said coldly. She guessed that he was not too happy with her being there and half naked. He walked over to the coffin and pulled out what looked like a blood red cape and covered her up. "Can you stand?"

"I-it hurts. Pl-ea-se he-lp me."

She felt him gently pick her up in his arms. His body felt very cold. "Where," Tifa tried to speak but it was very difficult.

"Upstairs are some beds. You need medical attention." He said not even taking the time to look at her.

"No please. I-if my parents fi-nd out." They would be ashamed of her. Everyone loved Michael, even her parents. His family was the one that help fix the town; provided excellent jobs for the community and no one would believe her if she told them that Michael almost raped her. She looked up at the stranger, judging by his eyes she assumed that he was not the talkative type; but now was not the best time to talk to him.

Tifa began to get sleepy. She slowly closed her eyes. "Don't fall asleep." But it was no use.

Everything went black.


	5. Still Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T SUE.**

**Chapter 5**

**Still Dreaming**

Amy woke up with a jolt; her once clean body was now covered with sweat. For some strange reason she rubbed the back of her head, hoping beyond hope it _was_ all a dream and not some twisted reality that went on in her head.

_It was wet!_

_Could it be…blood?_

Amy slowly, but rapidly moved her hand in front of her face. Her heart was pounding like crazy; her stomach felt like it was squeezing into a tiny ball…

_Water, it's just water._ She sighed with relief. Flopping back on her pillow she turned to look at the alarm clock, 3:45 a.m. it read.

_Do I close my eyes again or do I lay awake for two more hours?_ It was a difficult discussion but of course sleep got the best of her.

_**(Dream)**_

Tifa opened her eyes and saw a brown haired woman standing by the bed. "You're awake." She sighed, "That's a relief. It's a good thing Vincent woke up when he did or you'll be dead."

Tifa sat up. In the woman's hand she noticed a small green orb. "You cured me?"

The other woman nodded, "Yes. Now, Vincent," She turned to the dark shadow in the corner. "I think it's time you take her home."

Vincent walked into the light, "She got in on her own, I'm sure she can find her way out."

"Vincent Valentine!" She stomped her foot down.

"I am not a baby sitter, Lurcecia!" his cape wrapped around his body and he disappeared into the house.

Lurcecia sighed and turned to Tifa, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll take you home."

Tifa smiled and followed the older woman out of the house. She stopped that the large door and turned back toward the empty house. "Thank you, Mr. Valentine."

**A/N: In this part of the dream is after Avalanche finds Vincent in the mansion.**

"Do you remember how we first met?" Tifa asked as she sat next to Vincent.

She knew he was not going to answer so she continued, "I never got to properly thank you for saving me three years ago."

"There is no need to thank me."

Tifa smiled, "Now don't think I'm ungrateful or anything, it's just that you left before I could say anything." She looked at the night sky. "I used to look at the stars many times before it my home was burned down." Looking at Vincent this time she asked, "Where you still asleep while the town was on fire?"

Vincent looked at his boots, she assumed he was thinking of what to say, but he remains silent.

He was beginning to piss her off so she continued to stare at him. He turned his face away from her.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you again? Well I'll have you know that I am babysitter! You could have taken care of yourself when Michael attacked you, just like you took care of yourself during the fire."

"Incase you didn't know I was badly hurt by Sephtiroth and if it wasn't for Cloud and my sensei I would have die! Where was the great Vincent Valentine then?" She was standing up hands on her hips. "I read up on you, you used to be a great Turk. Now look at you."

Tifa didn't want to say what she said but he just had to go and piss her off. "Only because Lucrerica dumped your sorry ass; you go and lock yourself up in a coffin! You're just as pathetic as that jackass Michael. All you can do is run away from your problems!"

Vincent shot up, "What the hell do you know? All you can do is get into trouble and wait for someone to bail you out. You run after Cloud like a lost puppy hoping that he will pick you up and take you home." He was glaring at her, "It's never going to happen. You are going to be alone."

Tifa spun around, "You're wrong, I may not have Cloud but I **DO **have friends that love and care about me!" She ran into the woods not turning back.

**(End Dream)**

Amy woke up crying. "That one felt very real." She said wiping her eyes. Looking at the alarm clock she realized it was time to get ready to met Joy at the diner.

"Maybe I'll tell Joy about my dreams and about Tifa." Amy sighed and began to change.

**That's chapter 5 sorry it took so long for me to write but I'm working on my other story 'Runaway' and school is killing me. I hope to get back on track after I take my A+ exam this month. Wish me luck. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories. Cookies for everyone!!!!!! **


	6. The Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello everyone I just want to say thanks for reading my stories and being patient with me. **

**Dreams**

**Chapter 6**

**The Heaven**

Amy quickly showered and quickly got dressed so she could meet Joy at The Heaven. This last dream was different…it hurt her when the man in the red cape spoke to her that way. But why would it, it was only a dream, right? This was beginning to confuse her even more.

Who is Tifa? Why is she always in Amy's dreams? Those where things she was going to defiantly discuss with Joy at the diner.

She reached the diner at 7:45 am. From what Amy had heard The Heaven was once called The 7th Heaven. It was a very popular place, always busy. Some say it was because the hostess was a very attractive woman. She disappeared about two years ago and never came back.

Two years ago…around the same time Amy arrived in Midgar. It looked like an apartment was located on the second floor. Amy looked at the window and saw a little girl fixing her hair in a ponytail. Once Amy entered she was greeted by the same girl. '_Damn she runs fast.'_

"Hello," she bowed at Amy, a huge smile on her small face, "How many?"

"Two, my friend will be here soon."

"Okay." The girl lead Amy to a booth, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Okay, let me know when you are ready to order."

Amy smiled as she watched the girl walk back to the kitchen. Through the window she saw a large dark colored skin man, the cook maybe?

Amy sat quietly; the young girl came over to see if she needed anything. It was already 8:30am. Joy should have been here by now.

"Marlene is she going to order or not?" the large man asked that little girl.

"I don't know daddy," she answered, "she is waiting for someone."

The man stormed out of the kitchen, his feet pounded heavily on the floor, shaking the tables in the diner. He had a very angry look on his face. "Hey are you going to order something or…" he stopped. His eyes widen with shock.

Amy got up from her sit, "I'm sorry sir my friend seems to be running late."

"Tifa?" the man spoke finally. "Is that you?"

Amy was taken aback by what he said. Tifa? The girl in her dreams? How did he..? "My name is Amy."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my diner!"

Amy left, feeling a little confused by what just happened. That man knows Tifa? But why would he call her Tifa? Who is he? Amy walked disappointed to her car. Joy never showed up and she just got kicked out of a dinar.

'_Great way to start the day.'_

Amy's cell phone rang. "Hello? Hi Reno didn't recognize your-"

"Amy, I'm sorry it's Joy."  
"What about Joy?"

"I'm sorry Amy but Joy is dead."

_**I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Please R & R. Thanks!**_


End file.
